Friend Like Me
Friend Like Me is a song sung by Genie (Robin Williams) in the Disney animated feature Aladdin. It is sung while Genie shows off his powers to Aladdin, including summoning dancers, telling him in a musical-like fashion that he is a friend unlike any others. He also demonstrates the many possibilities Aladdin can wish for. It was the first scene in the movie that had its animation finished with a difference in character design. The song was nominated Academy Award for Best Original Song and was Ashman's last nomination. During the credits of the movie, there is an instrumental reprise of the song. The song was used for segments starring Genie in the Florida and Tokyo versions of Fantasmic!, Disney California Adventure's World of Color, and Disneyland Paris' Disney Dreams!. Lyrics Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves You got a brand of magic never fails You got some power in your corner now Some heavy ammunition in your camp You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how See all you gotta do is rub that lamp And I'll say Mister Aladdin, sir What will your pleasure be? Let me take your order Jot it down You ain't never had a friend like me No no Life is your restaurant And I'm your maître d’! C'mon whisper what it is you want You ain't never had a friend like me Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service You're the boss The king, the shah Say what you wish It's yours! True dish How about a little more Baklava? Have some of column "A" Try all of column "B" I'm in the mood to help you dude You ain't never had a friend like me Can your friends do this? Do your friends do that? Do your friends pull this out their little hat? Can your friends go, poof? Well, looky here Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip And then make the sucker disappear? So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers You got me bona fide, certified You got a genie for your chargé d'affaires I got a powerful urge to help you out So what-cha wish? I really wanna know You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three I'm on the job, you big nabob You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never had a friend like me You ain't never had a friend like me, hah! Trivia *On a Japanese CD called V-Rock Disney, an English cover of this song is performed by Nightmare, the same group that sang the opening theme for the Death Note ''anime. *In the Fairly Oddparents special ''Fairy Idol, Norm the genie sings "Gimme the Wand", which sounds almost similar to "Friend Like Me". Category:Songs Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Aladdin Songs Category:Academy Award nominated songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Silly songs Category:Disney Dreams!